pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beefy Bulblblub
The Beefy Bulblblub is an enemy that first appears in the game Pikmin: New World. It is a type of Grub-dog enemy that is only found in some dungeons, usually underground. It is even bigger than a Spotty Bulbear, though an awful lot slower. It has two curved horns over its eyes and dark red pupils with black whites. It has long eye stalks and a very big and bulky body. This is colored dark brownish red has an ancient looking cracked appearance. Its head is also abnormally large and its mouth is filled with interlocking fangs. Its feet are also very big. It has two massive, cherry-red legs with very wide clawed feet. When found, it will usually be in a very deep sleep. It sleeps standing up on its feet so it gets a head start when it wakes up, which happens as soon as a Pikmin attacks it. The creature will wake up with a sudden jerk, throwing off all of the Pikmin attached to it. It will open its enormous, glowing eyes, look around and then lock onto the Captain. The creature is immensely slow, but is very steady and does not give up even if the player walks around the entire floor as many times as they like. It also has great defense and is nearly invincible from the front. The creature will continue closing in until it comes within range. When this happens, its mouth will open up and a fiery clawed hand will come shooting out, snatching whatever Pikmin or Captains it closes on. It then pulls the hand back into its mouth at a lightning speed, killing all of the Pikmin and damaging the Captain's suit. The creature will then turn around and move to a comfortable place and immediately go back to sleep. Its fire arm attack will affect all types of Pikmin including Red Pikmin but they can be thrown into its mouth and be perfectly fine. This is because the fire arm is not actually a fire attack and more of a grabbing attack, as Pikmin of all types will not die until they have all been swallowed, which does not happen when they are simply sitting in its mouth. Strategy This creature is very hard to kill and is highly annoying to do so. First, try throwing a single Pikmin at it to wake it up and then quickly call it back to avoid it being shaken off. As soon as it wakes up and pauses to look around before it locks on to one of the Captains, toss as many Purple Pikmin onto its back as possible﻿. This will stun it, allowing the player to swarm their Pikmin (preferably Olive Pikmin or Red Pikmin) onto its belly and feet. Throwing at its head is useless, as its defense almost completely blocks any attempts of attack. It has a surprisingly large amount of energy that will deplete very slowly, making it highly unlikely that the player will actually kill it in one attempt. As soon as the Beefy Bulblblub regains its senses, repeat the process until it finally succumbs. They heal very quickly when left alone for a short amount of time, so one should be swift about their assault. If one is already patrolling the area, a different strategy should be used. Lure it in very close and then throw Pikmin to its side and they will attack it. The Bulblblub will pause, and turn to shake them off. As soon as it does this, mob its body with your Pikmin quickly. This is the most effective way to kill it while it is still in this state. It is also possible to lure it off the edge of the floor (easy, but wasteful also as the carcass cannot be collected then). Another possible way of subduing this frightening foe is by waiting until it gets close enough to launch one of its attacks. When it opens up its mouth to do so, hurl all of your Red Pikmin into its mouth quickly. They are the only type of Pikmin that will not be counted as burned when they do this, giving them time to do quite a bit of damage while at the same time blocking its attack. Because they are inside of its mouth, the Bulblblub cannot shake them of or do anything about them. It also has zero defense inside of its mouth, so attacks there will be the most effective out of anything that you do to it. Even though, it is very tricky to pull off this attack as it requires a lot of accuracy and precision to have the Pikmin land directly in its mouth at just the right time. Olimar's Notes "This creature's ancient, cracked appearance and its deathly black eyes make this terrifying creature a sight to behold. Its mouth is filled with a deadly gas that it produces internally over a long period of time and is pressurized within large cavities in its skull and throat. Over this period, its steadily rising internal heat soars to ludicrous temperatures. However, the gas is prevented from combusting or exploding due to asphyxiation from the high pressures and lack of air. When it opens its mouth, the gas is depressurized and rapidly expands to mix with the surrounding air. This sends a fiery arm shooting forth to fry any unsuspecting victims of this terrific predator. The creature's body will then expand, decreasing pressure and sucking in the flaming gas along with the charcoaled remains of its prey. A fierce foe to be reckoned with indeed!" Louies Notes "Pound this colossal beast's giant-sized carcass with a powerful jackhammer until completely flat. Slice into extra-long strips with a chainsaw and then skewer each through the middle with a long stick. Dip each one in egg yolk and butter and then flour and breadcrumbs. Bake them all at once on an extra large tray in an oven for seventeen minutes. Each carcass can produce fifty-seven giant meat-sicles per batch!" Sagittarius's Notes "This creature is most certainly not a suitable household pet. It can neither be trained nor can resist the urge to destroy anything that disturbs it from its sleep with the flaming blasts that it emits from its mouth. It is not at all acceptable for a pet but makes a highly-effective guard dog." Libra's Notes "Definitely not fashionable. The cracked, crumbly surface of its skin will make people think that you belong in an archaeological exhibit or in a dinosaur museum. Fashion designers want absolutely nothing to do with someone who looks like a fossil." Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Grub-dogs Category:Fire Enemies